Jurassic Park 4: InGen's Island
by Matt15086
Summary: Will Smith and Arnold Schwarzenegger get invited to check out the new Islands with Dr. Alan Grant. Terrorists find out the islands and come to take them over and destroy! Features Osama Bin Ladin as the boss!
1. Start

John Hammond sat at his desk reading newspapers of InGen setting up more dinosaur parks around the islands. He wasn't pleased at what he was seeing but he was glad at the same time. Hammond got up with his walking stick and looked out the window.  
  
"They have no idea what they are getting themselves into" Hammond whispered  
  
San Diego, California....  
  
Arnold Schwarzenegger was looking up classified files that the California Governor was only supposed to have. Since Arnold was Governor he thought that it was the right idea to look up these documents. One of the documents loaded up on the screen reading Velocorapter's shipped to California but never made it.  
  
"Oh my god!" Arnold yelled quietly staring at the computer screen  
  
Arnold picked up the phone and dialed Will Smith.  
  
"Hello?" Will Smith answered  
  
"Yo buddy its Arnold Schwarzenegger" Arnold began  
  
"What is it?" Will Smith answered again  
  
"Where are you right now?" Arnold asked  
  
"I'm in Vegas why?" Will smith questioned  
  
"Get down to California right away. Tell them Arnold Schwarzenegger sent u."  
  
"Alright, will do friend" Will Smith Spoke  
  
Vegas...  
  
Will Smith put away his cell phone when the call ended. People were bustling around in the Casino that he was in. Three sexy African American ladies came up to him with sexy silky clothes on.  
  
"What you doing there Will Smith" One of them asked  
  
"Just got a call" Will Smith answered  
  
"Sorry ladies no time to play" Will Smith explained  
  
Will Smith hurried out of the casino, went into the parking garage where he saw a gang of teenagers smoking while beating up some rich dude for money. Even though it wasn't Will Smith's problem, Will Smith decided to go and help the rich man. "Come on give us your fucking money!" The gang member yelled  
  
"Yeah!" yelled another one  
  
Will Smith came up to the group and they stopped.  
  
"Well if it isn't Will Smith, What are you going to do" The gang leader questioned  
  
"This" Will Smith quickly spoke  
  
Will Smith punched the gang leader in the chest, kicked him in the balls and pulled out a tranquilizer gun and shot him in the leg.  
  
"AH!" The gang leader screamed in terror  
  
The other two gang members stood in fear of Will Smith. They didn't move a muscle or didn't even beat up the rich dude.  
  
"Anyone wants anymore" Will smith questioned while holding the tranquilizer gun  
  
The two gang members picked up their leader and ran like the wind out of the parking garage.  
  
"Why thank you" The man said  
  
"Don't you look familiar?" Will Smith answered  
  
"I don't usually tell anyone who I am but since you saved my life I will tell you. I am in charge of InGen and the dinosaurs around the islands. Since you saved my life you and a friend will be accompanying Dr. Alan Grant who is also going to be on the island classifying these dinosaurs. I've paid him great money; none of these dinosaurs have fences or anything like that so you will have to be careful." InGen man said  
  
"Well thanks. I'll be sure to tell my friend that. What time do I have to be at the docks?" Will smith questioned  
  
"9 o clock" InGen man spoke  
  
A silver BMW car pulled up at the side of them. The man opened the door.  
  
"Well here's my ride" InGen man said  
  
Will Smith waved to the guy who was in charge of InGen as he got in the Silver BMW car.  
  
"There's one more thing.....The boat is blue speedboat which will take you to the island. Bring as many guns as you want."  
  
"Ill keeps that in mind!" Will smith yelled as the car was speeding out of the parking garage.  
  
Will smith got on the road to Arnold's house but suddenly two men with machine guns came out of their vans and toppled his car... 


	2. Preparing for the Island

The two men on his Hummer with machine guns pointed them at him.  
  
"What did that man tell you!?" The man in the black suit yelled  
  
"Just that he invited me and a friend to InGen's dinosaur populated islands assholes!" Will Smith Yelled  
  
Will Smith jumped onto the back of his Hummer, the men start to come forward pointing their Mp5's at Will Smith.  
  
"Take this!" Will Smith yelled again  
  
Will Smith kicked the two men in the face and they fell to the ground. Crowds were crowding around the hummer as Will Smith kept kicking the men, punching them, beating them with their own Mp5's. By the time will Smith was done the men's nose's were bleeding heavily; blood was coming down their face.  
  
"Why you little!" One of the men screamed  
  
"That's for jumping on my car" Will Smith said  
  
The crowd stepped away from the Hummer as Will Smith got in it and zoomed off.  
  
San Diego, California...  
  
Will Smith pulled into Arnold Schwarzenegger's driveway of his house. Will Smith got out and went up to the door. Arnold saw Will from the window while he was still reading files on what InGen was doing.  
  
Arnold opened the door to find Will Smith standing their picking leaves off his plants and laughing a little bit.  
  
"Sorry these just look so funny" Will Smith laughed  
  
"I see" Arnold Schwarzenegger replied  
  
"Come in"  
  
"So what did you want me to see" Will Smith asked  
  
"It's over here on the computer" Arnold Schwarzenegger explained  
  
Arnold sat down and went to the Velocorapter's coming to California but never made it article. Will Smith read it carefully getting all the details.  
  
"Oh wait....this has something to do with the dinosaurs. It's funny because I saved the InGen dude's life that controlled the dinosaurs and let them run free in the wild. We have been invited to go with Dr. Alan Grant to one of the Islands and help Doctor Grant study these creatures."  
  
"Tell my wife I'll be gone for a month at least!" Arnold yelled to his maid  
  
The Maid nodded.  
  
"When do we leave?" Arnold asked  
  
"We leave tonight" Will Smith answered  
  
"But I don't think we will need to pack because the dinosaurs might eat our clothes". Will Smith Began again  
  
Arnold and Will Smith laughed for 4 minutes.  
  
"We can also stop them from getting dinosaurs into California" Arnold said while still chuckling  
  
"Yup let's go" Will interrupted  
  
Will Smith followed Arnold Schwarzenegger to his vault down in his basement which when they opened it was another room. They went in the room which had a lot of weapons on the wall and they got gas grenades, pistols, and made 4- 9 bombs.  
  
"We have to be on the dock at 9 o clock!" Will Smith yelled  
  
"OK!" Arnold yelled back  
  
Arnold made the last of the bombs and went to Will Smith patting him on the back telling him to go. Will Smith went out the vault last and locked it shut.  
  
The Rain started to pour outside as the two got on the highway to the docks with their explosives and weapons.  
  
"God Damn it, I hate rain, I hate it!" Will Smith yelled  
  
The BMW car pulled up to the docks which had one boat that read InGen on it. Will Smith and Arnold pulled out all the explosives they had and the two pistols. The rain still poured down on their heads as they were walking up to the boat. The captain of the boat along with another man came out on the deck.  
  
"Hey" The captain screamed over the pouring rain  
  
"Hey!" Will Smith yelled back  
  
"You must be Will Smith and the other dude must be your friend" The captain said again  
  
"Yeah" Will Smith answered  
  
"Meet Dr. Alan Grant! He's the one you guys will be helping out!" the captain screamed  
  
Will Smith and Arnold shooked Alan Grants hand.  
  
"Hello! My name is Dr. Grant! I am surprised to see the most two famous actors of our time on this boat!" Dr. Grant yelled over the rain  
  
Another boat in the bay spied on the InGen vessel. The speed boat was loaded with explosives, weapons and all sorts of guns that you could even imagine.  
  
"What should we do boss?" one Terrorist named Frank said while holding the binoculars.  
  
"Wait until they go and we will follow. Will Smith is going to pay for what he did to my men!" Barney screamed while laughing at the end of his sentence.  
  
Meanwhile...back at the InGen Boat  
  
Will Smith, Arnold, and Dr. Alan Grant made their way to the ship's passenger rooms. They sat down as the Vessel started off.  
  
The boat in the bay started going along side the InGen boat very quietly while it was off to the Island. 


	3. Explaining things

Will walked up to Dr. Alan Grant who was sitting down in a chair drinking Mountain dew.  
  
"How did you get into this Grant?"  
  
"I got into this because I wanted to kill those bastards and get revenge for what they did to my partner Billy" Grant replied smiling  
  
Grant then laughed, "Nah, they just said that I would get a lot of money for the research I was doing in Montana, and since I needed the money I thought I would go on this trip and study the dinosaurs for em"  
  
"Wow" Will said amazed  
  
"Why did they get you and Arnold on this trip?" Grant asked while still sipping his Mountain dew.  
  
Will stepped over to the vending machine that was next to the table and got a coke.  
  
"I saved the dude from InGen's life; I don't know why I should go on this trip. I mean Arnold is the governor for California. We just need excitement in our lives because they are boring so that's why we wanted to go."  
  
"Cool, the last time I was on one of the island's Paul Kirby gave me a fake check. I was fucking pissed at him when he did that. I wanted to kill him or do something else that was very bad. InGen told me that the check they gave me this time was not fake." Grant explained  
  
"So they gave you a fake check"  
  
"Yeah they did, it sucked ass"

"I have always wanted to meet the legend though" Will complimented

"Thanks, I've always wanted to meet the really good actor from Independce day."

Grant threw the mountain dew in the trash can and got up and left the room. Will continued drinking his Coke and then followed Grant.


	4. Crashing on the Island

Authors note- before we get back to the movie- Sorry to all the people who are confused with my fanfic. I am trying to do my very best with this but sometimes I just can't fit people's needs. I know I need to work on my spelling but I forget to spell check so I should once in awhile. Please continue reading my story and you will know who the men are that are in the boat following them.  
  
Also Arnold got into the situation if you were wondering by looking up those Articles at the Beginning of the movie. He wanted to make sure they didn't get the Velocorapter's into California. Will smith saved the man who was in charge of InGen's life as you would have read.  
  
Dr. Grant didn't retire like we all thought he would. He continued his work because it was only thing he had in his life besides his friends. But if he retired then he would be completely bored the rest of his life. The Montana research facility needed more money cause Billy kept getting more and more electronic equipment. When Dr. Grant cashed in the check it turned up to be real. So that's how he got on it. Thanks. Now back to the movie...  
  
Outside the ship on the deck the wind started to pour harder then it ever have been. It was going to be an hour till they got to the island. Arnold walked into a room which had a refrigerator in it; he picked up some beer and started to drink it.  
  
The ship rumbled, started to shake. Grant came up on the deck to see what the matter was. Grant looked up to see a T-rex next to the boat. He thought that the T-rex wouldn't come this far out just to get food. But since the animals hadn't had much food in the years they would do anything for it. Grant stood very still, not moving a single muscle for he knew he would be eaten.  
  
Will ran towards Grant and then the T-rex started to roar. ROAR! The T-rex bashed its head against the ship. The Ship was heading towards shore very fast. No one could stop it. Will took out his pistol and started to shoot the T-rex thinking it would destroy it.  
  
Grant took the gun away from him, "You idiot! If you just stay still the T- rex won't swallow you whole!"  
  
Will stared at him....just waiting for the right moment the T-rex struck against the boat again. Arnold ran up to the deck and started to scream at the T-rex that was bashing against the boat.  
  
"Hey you idiot STOP" Arnold screamed  
  
"Stay still!" Grant yelled  
  
The driver of the ship was in shock that the T-rex would do that so he started to move and didn't want to be in control of the boat anymore. The T- rex saw his movements and went for the driver of the ship. The mouth opened wide and swallowed the driver whole while blood smeared all over the deck. Grant looked amazed that the T-rex was so hungry.  
  
The Ship just kept getting closer and closer to the island until they were going to crash. Grant, Will, and Arnold remained still while the T-rex was in sight. They didn't want to get eaten. The T-rex went away then Grant ran up to the captains room and wanted to turn this bucket of bolts around.  
  
The boat that was following them early was docked on the island already. The people on the boat were setting up the equipment they would need. Frank had a cigar in his mouth while he was chewing on tobacco.  
  
"Make sure all the equipment is set up and the satellites are working!" yelled the boss  
  
"Sure thing" Harry replied  
  
Harry was in this not only for the money but for the island and he had always wanted to be on national news. National news meant that he would get his picture on television sets worldwide. hm...that was the life he wanted. His buddy Frank was in this since he was 8 years old. His parents abandoned him in the streets with no food, water, or any money. The boss picked him up and raised him like he was his own son. But Frank still called his dad, boss.  
  
The other member's of the group were Bob, Ned, Homer, Barney, and Kyle. We knew nothing about them since they signed on the last minute.  
  
Back on the InGen boat...  
  
Grant couldn't get the boat away from the island so it crash landed on the island. The ship then started to sink on the shore. There was no time to grab valuables; Will, Arnold, and Grant ran to the shores of the Island. Grant kissed the ground and so did Will. They all fell asleep for awhile on the sand.  
  
The Sun came up and hit Grant's face which then he had his eyes open. Grant nudged Will, and Arnold to get them up. The Sun was hot and it beat down on their faces which got sunburned. A little green dinosaur came up to them but they didn't care. They kicked it and it went flying into the bushes.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Arnold asked  
  
"Dunno" Will Answered  
  
Grant began, "We should start looking for InGen's compound because they said they had one set up on the other side of the island."  
  
"Good thinking" They both agreed  
  
They started off searching for the compound while following closely behind were the terrorists. 


	5. The fight

Frank was up in a high tree where no one could see him. His sniper rifle which he held in his hand was all ready to kill Will, Arnold, and Grant. Then they would take over the island and make sure no one else was there so they could not be stopped. The Sniper rifle he laid down on the tree was full of ammo and ready to fire at them. Frank got down at his knees.  
  
Grant was the first one to walk into view of the Scope. Frank was sure that he would get him down. Grant was surprised that there were no dinosaurs in this part of the island but it was next to a beach so he could not figure otherwise. He then looked down as Frank fired the gun.  
  
"NO!" Frank yelled quietly.  
  
The bullet which was supposes to hit Grant; didn't hit him and hit his hat instead. Grant felt the bullet go threw his hat and reached for his hat to see what was wrong.  
  
"We have company." Grant yelled to Will and Arnold as he was poking his finger through his hat.  
  
Will looked startled, so did Arnold. A gun shot again was heard as Frank fired the sniper rifle. But the bullets went into a tree causing Velocirapter's to come out of their hiding spots and ready to hunt. The Velocirapter's charged for Grant, Will, and Arnold at a running speed that was faster then they could handle.  
  
"Run!" Grant yelled at them.  
  
Will, Arnold, and Grant started to run to the nearest tree and get up it. It just so happens that the nearest tree was the one that Frank was in which didn't please him but he thought that he could take care of them from up there. Frank quickly gathered up his Sniper rifle and hide on the other side of the tree trying to stay out of reach. The Velocirapter was getting closer now then ever. Will was petrified and could not move a muscle. He didn't know what to do.  
  
"Get up in the tree!" Grant yelled.  
  
Arnold took his advice and climbed up in the tree.  
  
"Will get up in the tree!" Arnold yelled.  
  
Will still stood not moving any muscle what so ever in the human body. The Velocirapter then jumped on will and dug into him with his claws.  
  
Will screamed, "Ah!"  
  
"Get off him you bastard!" Arnold screamed down at the Velocirapter.  
  
It did nothing. The Velocirapter just took a bite out of his leg. Will's eyes were really scared and he knew that he couldn't do anything even if he wanted to. He was going to die right here and right now.  
  
"No!" Will yelled again.  
  
Frank didn't know what to do. Was he going to watch him die there? Or was he going to help? That was the question in his mind that he did not get whatsoever. The Velocirapter's teeth were now going into his foot. Frank had no time but he got on his black mask not thinking what he was about to do which would compromise his mission.  
  
"Die you animal!" Frank whispered as he shot at the Velocirapter. The Velocirapter took the shot in the tail but that did not stop him from eating.  
  
"Damn!" Frank whispered.  
  
Grant wondered where the shot's where coming from since no one else was around except for him and Arnold. Frank knew that there was nothing that he could do for this man but just let him die on the ground. The Velocirapter kept eating as he pleased while biting Will's head off just like it was nothing.  
  
"NO!" Arnold screamed.  
  
The Velocirapter then called for more help so he could eat while the other ones get Grant and Arnold. More Velocirapter's came at the call. Frank poked his head out from the other side of the tree and Grant saw him. Grant then knew that he was the one with the rifle.  
  
Grant plunged for Frank just as if he were mad; which he was. Grant didn't know why he was plunging for the man. Frank accidentally dropped his sniper rifle which was bad for him because a Velocirapter tried to eat it but thought it was gross. Frank punched Grant in the gut leaving grant nothing left but to fall. But Grant didn't fall he just kept on punching.  
  
Arnold noticed that it was happening but he couldn't help Grant since the Velocirapter's were really eager to eat him. Arnold kept kicking the Velocirapter in the side of the mouth. The Velocirapter kept coming back for more and more. Arnold didn't know how much he could stand for. Arnold jumped down and headed for the Sniper rifle.  
  
Grant stopped to see what Arnold was doing and so did Frank. The Velocirapter's stopped eating on Will's body as they were watching Arnold grab the Sniper rifle.  
  
"Come and get me you son of a bitches!" Arnold yelled as he pointed the Sniper rifle at the first Velocirapter.  
  
Grant then turned his attention to Frank who was just about to punch him in the face. Grant blocked the punch and made sure that Frank got a full dosage of what Will got. Frank then fell off the tree and got shot in the leg accidentally as Arnold was firing the guns at the Velocirapter's.  
  
"Ah!" Frank yelled in pain as he hit the ground clutching his right leg which was bleeding very badly.  
  
Grant fell on the second Velocirapter and knocked it out completely so it couldn't move. Just then out of the bush's came a T-rex. No one moved a muscle except for Frank who was petrified out of his mind. The Velocirapter that was still there ran away in a flash. The T-rex then opened his mouth and ROARED then it ate Frank whole. Frank was screaming hard just before he went into the T-rex's body.  
  
The T-rex went away as Arnold held onto the Sniper rifle. Will smith was dead and Arnold went up to his body clutching it with his hands sort of starting to cry.  
  
"He was the best friend any guy could ever have." Arnold explained to Grant as he held Will in his hands.  
  
"We better get movie before it gets dark soon. Bring that rifle with you. We'll need it!" Grant whispered to him.  
  
Arnold dug a whole with the butt of the Sniper rifle still feeling like he had just lost the best friend he ever had. There was nothing he could do for Will now. He was gone and that was that. All there was left to do was to survive... 


	6. Hammond dies

After helping Arnold with the grave of Will Smith they set off again trying not to think of the horrible death. Grant didn't know Arnold very well at all except that he was a famous actor for many movies otherwise he knew nothing about him and didn't even know if he had caused any murder's.  
  
Arnold kept a hold of the Sniper rifle pointing it in all directions. No dinosaurs had come near them since they landed on the island. The only ones that were there were the Velocirapter's but they stopped following them after they fired gun shots in their eyes and made them as blind as a stick.  
  
"Do you know where we are?" Arnold asked suspicious.  
  
All around them they could see nothing but tree after tree after tree. It was beginning to look like they were going around in circles which they really weren't. Grant knew there was a communication center up ahead and behind that was where InGen was supposedly suppose to be set up again.  
  
"Just a little further Arnold!" Grant replied.  
  
Grant knew that they would have to face the Velocirapter's in the long grass as soon as they got there.  
  
Meanwhile back at the terrorist's base...  
  
"Sir Frank hasn't come back yet from killing Grant, Will, and Arnold." Barney told his boss.  
  
The boss of the whole operation was Osama Bin Ladin. Osama had been with this terrorist group for quiet sometime. They had gotten him out of the trickiest situations ever like when he was trapped in Iraq and they sent him to California and hid him.  
  
"He's dead I presume. Maybe the three got him?" Osama questioned.  
  
"Maybe your right" Ned answered before Barney did.  
  
"Let's all pray for Frank." Ned requested.  
  
"Damn it Ned! How many times have I told you to stop acting like one of the Simpson characters! It's getting on my nerves. We've already met Matt Groening and I had him create one with me in it. That was the best episode of the Simpson's yet." Osama explained while laughing.  
  
"Yes boss. Everyone around the world laughed there heads off didn't they?" Ned answered.  
  
"It sure was." Barney interrupted "What does this have to do with discussing why Frank is dead?" Osama questioned.  
  
"I dunno, just thought it would be neat to see something we have in common." Ned explained.  
  
The satellite which was on the ground was next to a computer which tracked everything on the island. It even tracked where Grant and Arnold were. Osama looked on the screen seeing that Will's name had disappeared off the screen.  
  
"Come look at this my men!" Osama yelled.  
  
"What is it?" Barney asked as he was stumbling a little.  
  
"It looks like Frank and Will kicked the bucket to me." Osama answered.  
  
"Damn." Spoke Harry.  
  
"This is not how I planned this at all. It was suppose to be perfect and no one was suppose to die out of my team. Frank was like a son to me, a good son. I found him on the streets when he was age 8 you know. He was a happy little kid who needed to be taught who's boss and so on. Frank always followed my orders. I never thought he would die like this. He was on it since the day i could remember. He never should of died. It was all my fault because I was a selfish fool and didn't know what was going to happen. All I wanted was this island!" Osama began

"You can shut up now!" Harry yelled at him.

"How about you shut up! He was like a son to me and I want him to be remembered!" Osama yelled back.  
  
"What should we do?" asked Barney.  
  
"Give up...Someone answered on the shore.  
  
A helicopter was buzzing on the shoreline. Hammond was with his walking stick looking at the terrorists.  
  
"Its really you isn't it?" Osama asked  
  
"You mean me? Ha" Hammond laughed  
  
Just then a gun shot was heard and Barney shot Hammond in the heart. The old fellow was struck and didn't like any bit of it. He fell on the sand with his cane still in his hand.  
  
"You idiot!" Osama yelled.  
  
"What?" Barney questioned smiling  
  
The helicopter pilot was scared to even move. Barney shot him and he fell as he was opening the door to get out.  
  
"Barney since you shot the dude you get to use those machine guns on the helicopter and go kill Grant, and Arnold." Osama explained.  
  
"Wow! I've always wanted to do that!" Barney yelled cheerfully.  
  
Ned interrupted, "Sir...I still don't think this is a good idea." "Who asked you? Your mom?" Osama answered.  
  
"Actually no...my mom is in Paris having sex with some guy she wants to marry." Ned explained.  
  
"Idiot...It was supposed to be a joke!" Osama laughed.  
  
"Oh...how was I supposed to know that?" Ned questioned  
  
Barney took off in the helicopter holding his fingers above the two fire buttons as he flew to kill Grant, and Arnold. Osama had Hammond's body thrown out to see but it just went back into shore again. So Osama had Barney come back and they put Hammond's body in the helicopter ready to be dropped. The helicopter flew off quickly.  
  
Barney was over where Grant and Arnold were.  
  
"Do you hear that sound?" Grant questioned.  
  
"Sounds like a helicopter." Arnold answered  
  
Arnold and Grant ran behind bushes as the Helicopter glided above them. The helicopter dropped Hammond's body out and it landed next to the bushes that they were in. Grant and Arnold didn't know what to expect or who it was.

Dinosaurs started nibbling on Hammonds body as the helicopter took off. Arnold shot them with a Sniper rifle and they all ran away scared. Grant and Arnold climbed out of the bushes not knowing who it was.

"Who do you think it is?" Arnold asked

"I don't know. But he looks to be wearing white." Grant explained

Grant then thought he knew who it was.

"Oh my god!" Grant yelled in fear.


	7. Moments

The man in the white clothes was none other then John Hammond.  
  
"NO!" Grant yelled crying.  
  
Grant held Hammond in his arms.  
  
"I remember when we first were on the island. Oh the memories..." Grant explained to Arnold.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
First scene we see is the helicopter next to the trailer in Montana. Dr. Alan Grant runs to the helicopter.  
  
"Turn it down will you turn it down!" Grant yells over the helicopter.  
  
The helicopter points to the trailer and Grant runs inside. A man in a white suit is there with his face in the refrigerator holding wine.  
  
"Hey we were saving that!" Grant pointed his finger at him.  
  
The wine top pop's open and the man said, "For today I guarantee it."  
  
"Oh let me introduce myself, my name is John Hammond and it's delighted to say it's finally great to meet you Dr. Grant." Hammond explained.  
  
Ellie runs into the trailer and yells, "Alright who's the jerk!"  
  
Grant puts his hand on Ellie's shoulder and says, "Ellie this is John Hammond."  
  
"Sorry I called you a jerk." Ellie laughing  
  
"Delighted to meet you" Hammond politely said.  
  
Hammond started reaching for three glass's then Ellie try's to help.  
  
"Ah...No; I know my way around the kitchen." Hammond explained.  
  
Hammond handed them glasses with wine in it.  
  
"I like the both of you really. It's a gift I have that I can tell instantly about people." Hammond began.  
  
"I would like the both of you to come down to a park just for the weekend. I would like to have a paleontologist to." Hammond happily asked.  
  
"What kind of a park is this?" Grant asked.  
  
"Jurassic Park" Hammond explained.  
  
"I'd also like to make a contribution here." Hammond smiled.  
  
"Where's the plane?" Grant asked.  
  
Grant and Ellie through there arms up in the air with the wine glasses still in their hands.  
  
Another scene is when they were getting the phones back on.  
  
Grant picks up the phone while Ellie, Lex, and Tim were around him.  
  
"Mr. Hammond the phones are working." Grant talked into the phone.  
  
"Is Lex and Tim with you?" Hammond asked.  
  
"They are fine. Just call some chopper's to get us he hell out of here." Grant explained.  
  
"IT'S GOING TO COME THROUGH THE GLASS!" screamed Ellie over the telephone.  
  
"DON'T!" Hammond screamed over the telephone.  
  
Grant then dropped the telephone, and shotgun with some bullets out of it. They went up the vents. Grant went through the vents and the Raptor was just below them. The Raptor jumped up by the computer's and broke them. The Raptor sniffed for the humans which he found and bumped his head up against the vent floor which could be opened. Lex was under it when the Raptor bumped it.  
  
"AH!" Lex screamed.  
  
Grant kicked the Raptor's head a lot until it fell to the floor. Lex almost fell out as her legs were dangling as she was holding onto the vent for dear life. Grant started to pull her up as the Raptor lunged at her but missed. Tim and Ellie slid past and then Grant opened the other side of the vent and they all climbed down on dinosaur bones that were hanging from the ceiling. A Raptor jumped on the dinosaur bones with them. They all broke apart.  
  
"Ah!" Lex screamed once more.  
  
Everyone was swinging in the air.  
  
"Let go Tim" Grant yelled.  
  
Tim jumped and landed on the floor. The Bone that Ellie was on landed on the floor. Ellie was still on it and got up. Lexes bone that she was on then began to fall and last but not least Grant's bone fell. They all got huddled into a circle and looked at each the ways they could get out. Holding hand in hand; the Velocirapter's were closing in on them. One of them jumped but then the T-rex caught it with its mouth. The group stared in fear.  
  
They then ran out of the door. The jeep that read Jurassic park on the side of it with Ian Malcolm in the back drove up to the visitor's center. Tim, Lex, and Ellie all got in.  
  
Alan got in the front while saying, "Hammond...I have decided not to endurance your park.  
  
"So have I." Hammond replied looking frustrated with the situation.  
  
They were at the helicopter and they were taking off. The blue ocean was beside them. Grant was next to Lex, and Tim who were asleep in their arms. Hammond was looking at what was on top of his cane...  
  
-Flashback ends-  
  
Grant just couldn't believe what had happened. He knew that Hammond was going to die someday but not like this... 


	8. Finding InGen's base

Grant then put Hammond on the ground and Arnold helps him bury Hammond in the dirt. Suddenly they didn't know it could still be alive but out of the mists of the bushes between the paths of dirt was a Spinosaurus. It ROARED once it saw Grant, and Arnold.  
  
"Oh my god; It's still here!" Grant screamed in terror looking at the Spinosaurus.  
  
"What's still here?" Arnold asked while looking at Hammond's grave.  
  
"Look up." Grant explained.  
  
Arnold looked at the Spinosaurus. It was starting to come towards them very fast.  
  
"ROAR!" The Spinosaurus screamed.  
  
All of a sudden 5-9 Velocirapter's heard the scream and came running at the Spinosaurus. Grant didn't have a time to look back. Arnold was leading the way out into the clearing. Arnold looked back to see the Velocirapter's were fighting with the Spinosaurus. The Spinosaurus was biting the hell out of the Velocirapter's.  
  
"ROAR!" The Spinosaurus screamed again.  
  
Then out of the clearing came a T-rex running towards the group that was fighting. The T-rex saw Grant and Arnold but they had enough time to just stay still. Arnold directed Grant behind a tree. Other dinosaurs were in the clearing eating food and ext.  
  
The T-rex went for the Spinosaurus's head and it got it in a clean bite. Blood came dripping down both of there necks.  
  
"ROAR!" The T-rex and Spinosaurus screamed in the end of the forest.  
  
The Velocirapter's launched themselves for the T-rex's tail. The T-rex was swinging the tail back and forth trying to get the Velocirapter off it. Arnold couldn't watch it anymore, he was getting pissed off.  
  
"Time to die suckers!" Arnold whispered.  
  
Grant then held his hand on the barrel.  
  
"Don't...Let them fight and we can get away." Grant whispered.  
  
The T-rex, Spinosaurus, and Velocirapter's have stopped fighting. They heard the whispers of Grant and Arnold and looked at them.  
  
"Get ready to run!" Grant yelled.  
  
The T-rex Spinosaurus, Velocirapter's all started to charge for the two. Barney then came up behind the dinosaurs and radioed the base.  
  
"Sir...I've got them in sight!" Barney yelled over the microphone.  
  
"Shoot them! But don't shoot the dinosaurs!" Osama yelled over the walkie talkie.  
  
Barney fired the helicopter bullets and they were getting really close to Grant and Arnold.  
  
"Shit! Who's firing at us?" Grant yelled to Arnold as they were running.  
  
Arnold looked up and pointed, "He is!"  
  
Grant then looked up at the helicopter while still running.  
  
"OVER HERE!" one of InGen's man out of the forest shouted quietly at them.  
  
Grant and Arnold followed him while still running.  
  
Barney spotted them running towards the InGen man and fired in their direction.  
  
"Oh more for the fun!" Barney shouted in the helicopter.  
  
All of a sudden 5 of InGen's men came out of the clearing and shot at the helicopter and the dinosaurs. The Dinosaurs retreated back into the other side of the forest.  
  
"Uh-oh better go!" Barney screamed.  
  
The helicopter went away back to the base of the terrorists.  
  
"Glad you two can make it!" The InGen man said.  
  
"My name is Greg...I am in charge of this InGen project." Greg explained.  
  
They walked towards the electrified fence and went inside it.  
  
"We repaired this electrified fence when the Spinosaurus first crashed through it awhile ago. We got everything back up and running. Hey wasn't there another guy with you?" Greg asked.  
  
"There was but Will got eaten." Arnold explained.  
  
"Where's Hammond? He was supposed to be here an hour ago!" Another InGen man asked while they were walking to the command center.  
  
Grant looked down at the ground and then looked up. "Someone killed him and dropped them out of the helicopter. We think that there are terrorist's who are trying to take over the base and the island." Grant explained.  
  
"Let's all pray for good old John Hammond." Greg asked.  
  
All of a sudden out of the forest came John Hammond. Hammond was still with his cane in his hand and he had a big bruise on his head.  
  
"It can't be!" Grant yelled cheerfully.  
  
Hammond walked up to the gate, "Let me in."  
  
"Sure thing boss." Greg responded.  
  
"Grant you weren't supposed to bury me in the dirt! You ass!" Hammond yelled.  
  
"Sorry Hammond I thought you were dead!" Grant cheerfully said.  
  
"The poor bastard's got me with a rubber bullet. I was in out for 10 minutes. The dirt tasted wrong." Hammond explained.  
  
"But they shot my helicopter pilot with a rubber bullet so he should be waking up right about now." Hammond continued... 


	9. The helicopter pilot

Meanwhile at the terrorists base...  
  
The helicopter pilot who was presumed to be dead was lying on the sand. His throat was dry from the sunset. It was dark...very dark. Only the lights upon Osama's base could be seen. Nothing else around the beach could be heard except for the beautiful waves crashing against the shore.  
  
"Some day." The helicopter pilot whispered to himself while trying not to get the attention of the group.  
  
The helicopter Pilot had hoped that Hammond got out alive. Before the helicopter pilot was shot he remembered seeing Hammond shot in the stomach by his heart.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
A helicopter was buzzing on the shoreline. Hammond was with his walking stick looking at the terrorists.  
  
"Its really you isn't it?" Osama asked  
  
"You mean me? Ha" Hammond laughed  
  
Just then a gun shot was heard and Barney shot Hammond in the heart. The old fellow was struck and didn't like any bit of it. He fell on the sand with his cane still in his hand.  
  
"You idiot!" Osama yelled.  
  
"What?" Barney questioned smiling  
  
the helicopter pilot was scared to even move. Barney shot him and he fell as he was opening the door to get out.  
  
-Flashback ends-  
  
The helicopter pilot looked at the terrorist's base and saw Osama and Barney arguing about something.  
  
"You let them go!?" Osama yelled.  
  
"Sorry boss but they had InGen's men with them." Barney explained.  
  
"That is not an excuse!" Osama yelled again.  
  
Osama punched Barney in the stomach and he fell to the ground whimpering.  
  
"You stupid ass." Osama spit on Barney and scowled at him with a look of disgust. The helicopter pilot looked up to see the good old moon. Oh how he remembered being with his family in the swing that one night.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Daddy push me harder!" The helicopter pilot's son yelled.  
  
The helicopter pilot pushed him harder on the swing.  
  
"Wee!" The son screamed with delight.  
  
-Flashback ends-  
  
The helicopter pilot felt the spit going down his shoulder. He then saw the helicopter. It was in perfect decision and only had a few bullet holes.  
  
"Perfect" The helicopter pilot whispered smiling in the dark.  
  
The helicopter pilot crawled on the sand. The sand bugs came closer to him and he flicked them off and they ran away. He was getting closer and closer to the helicopter. The terrorists were inside there tent watching movies on the laptop that had been brought along in the trip.  
  
"At least there distracted." The helicopter pilot whispered to himself again.  
  
All he could think about was getting to the helicopter and taking off the InGen base. The helicopter pilot got inside the helicopter without making a sound. It was totally dark and he couldn't see a thing. In a compartment under the helicopter seat he remembered that there was a flashlight under it.  
  
"Yes!" The helicopter pilot whispered in delight.  
  
The helicopter pilot reached for some keys but couldn't find any.  
  
"Damn it" The helicopter pilot yelled quietly.  
  
The helicopter pilot reached under the steering wheel and planned to hotwire the helicopter. While holding the flashlight with his teeth he managed to get the red and yellow wire crossed and made the engine fire up. The helicopter noise was blaring and the terrorists came out.  
  
"Who the hell is that!?" Osama screamed as the helicopter was taking off.  
  
"Goodbye asshole's!" The helicopter pilot screamed happily.  
  
"Shit!" Barney yelled stomping his foot onto the ground. "I thought you said you didn't use rubber bullets!" Osama continued to scream in frustration.  
  
"I thought I didn't but I guess I did." Barney explained.  
  
"Ugh!" Osama still kept on yelling.  
  
The helicopter pilot took off and was heading for the InGen's compound... 


	10. New Plans for a New Park

The helicopter pilot was circling the shoreline for the base but he could not find one sign of it. So he went towards the forest. There in front of him was InGen's base; it was really big with lots of people on the ground roaming around in the dark with flashlights.  
  
"I'm coming in!" The helicopter pilot screamed over the microphone which could be heard through out the base.  
  
Hammond, Grant, Arnold, and Greg saw the helicopter pilot land next to a building. They rushed over to the helicopter pilot.  
  
"Glad you could make it." Hammond said pleased to see him as the helicopter stopped and the helicopter pilot got out.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Greg asked.  
  
"No...I'm perfectly fine." The helicopter pilot explained.  
  
The helicopter pilot paused for a minute while they were walking over to a table.  
  
"We have a problem sir." The helicopter pilot continued.  
  
"What's the problem?" Hammond asked.  
  
"The terrorists we encountered know where here. They know what were up to." The helicopter pilot said calmly.  
  
"Damn." Hammond screamed.  
  
"What are you up to?" Arnold and Grant asked.  
  
"We weren't planning on telling you until we got rid of the terrorist's but here it goes. Greg can explain it." Hammond answered.  
  
Greg put his map on the table with the group crowded around all having flashlights around their heads now.  
  
"We are now going to try and create another park but this time the people who come here will not only be able to see the dinosaurs but feed them as well. Last time when you went on the tour Dr. Grant you weren't able to see the dinosaurs up close. Until Ned had done something to them and made them all come out and disobey." Greg explained.  
  
"How are we going to get to see them up close?" Grant asked.  
  
"Well you see here on the map that there's helicopter pads through out the island...We were planning on taking the helicopter's and circling around close enough so they could see them but we plan not to get them to close. The Spinosaurus we discovered that is now in the park has become really deadly and we don't want any of the visitors to drop out and get eaten." Greg explained while pointing to the helicopter pads.  
  
"This time there is no blood sucking lawyers to rip my plans apart." Hammond laughed.  
  
Another helicopter flew into the base and out came Ian Malcolm.  
  
"Hey it's Ian!" Grant yelled.  
  
They shook hands.  
  
"What are you doing here Ian?" Grant asked.  
  
Hammond interrupted, "Ian has been sent here because he needs to help us figure out how many fences we should set up and how close they should be to the dinosaurs. He is the best mathematician ever."  
  
"No I just have some skills in mathematics Hammond." Ian put it more clearly.  
  
"I just think that you are doing this not just for the park visitors but for the money. Life will find a way as I once said but the dinosaurs will realize what's happening and they will literally wreak your park and kill your visitors." Ian explained.  
  
"That is in correct. We have now designed this park so it has better fences and better technicians." Hammond argued.  
  
Greg interrupted, "Well anyway...we have to get rid of these terrorists or we can never get this underway."  
  
An InGen personal came running towards them handing Greg a pizza.  
  
"As I was saying..." Greg continued.  
  
Ian interrupted, "Wait...there are terrorist's wanting the park now?"  
  
Arnold answered, "They killed my best friend, Will Smith!"  
  
"Will Smith was here?!" Ian asked.  
  
"Yeah." Grant took over for Arnold.  
  
"Anyway...if we don't get them out of here it will cause us a lot of money." Greg interrupted again.  
  
"Then let's kill those bastards." Ian yelled.  
  
They went to the a shed and started to open it... 


	11. Loading up

When they opened the shed it was full of weapons that no one has ever used in combat before in the United States Army.  
  
"How did you get all of these?" Grant asked.  
  
"A little something called Money." Hammond chuckled.  
  
Grant went straight for the m16 and loaded it while he put three clips in a holster with the other hand. Arnold went into the back of the shed which had a huge gun with a sheet over it. Arnold took off the sheet and dropped it on the ground.  
  
"Can I use this?" Arnold asked while looking at the Vina Gun.  
  
"Sure use anything you'd like." Hammond answered.  
  
Grant then loaded a ton of grenades into his pockets and some smoke bombs which they were going to need. Ian was looking in the shed at the wall full of weapons. Ian picked out a pistol and a holster and put it on him. A silver shiny weapon gleamed in the light shed.  
  
"Oh baby! Is that what I think it is?" Ian said while smiling.  
  
Ian grabbed the rocket launcher off the wall and grabbed ammo. Hammond just picked up smoke bombs and grenades since he wasn't a very good shooter.  
  
"Why are you only picking up grenades Hammond?" Arnold asked.  
  
"Because I'm not very good with a gun" Hammond explained.  
  
"Let me show you." Arnold said.  
  
"Sure..." Hammond agreed.  
  
Arnold picked up an mp5 which was already loaded.  
  
"You just aim, and fire at something." Arnold instructed while watching Hammond with the Mp5.  
  
Hammond pointed to a tree and shot it. The bullet went straight through.  
  
"Cool..." Hammond whispered.  
  
"How are we getting to the shoreline? The Dinosaurs are all over the place we can't possibly go through." Grant asked while walking up to Hammond.  
  
"Use the two helicopters'." Hammond explained. "Sir...I kind of had to hotwire one of them so I could get out of the place." The helicopter pilot interrupted.  
  
"No worries...We'll just hope that it still works." Hammond answered.  
  
A loud ROAR was being heard off in the distance and the group went out of the shed to see what it was. A Spinosaurus came running at the fence. The Spinosaurus hit the fence and it electrified him and he ran away.  
  
"How are we going to get them without letting them known where coming?" Ian questioned.  
  
"I've already explained that Ian, you just weren't listening." Hammond answered in frustration.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Hammond asked.  
  
Everyone shook there heads. Greg got was the driver for one of the helicopter's and the helicopter pilot who we just figured out was Josh was the second.  
  
"Everyone make sure you don't fall. You don't want to be eaten!" Josh yelled over the chopper blades.  
  
The helicopter's were starting to go off the ground. Ian, Grant, and Arnold were in one of the choppers; while Hammond was in the other.  
  
Hammond didn't know if he was ready to do this but it was worth a try. At least I won't have to deal with anymore problems. Hammond thought. I am going to get millions.  
  
The helicopter's started towards the shoreline...It was getting to be light out. 


	12. Captured!

The base was almost in view now...The Sun was coming up. Oh the beautiful sunset it was. Osama bin Ladin looked up at the two helicopters that were above them. Grant, Ian, and Arnold were all ready to fire and kill Osama and his faithful crew.  
  
"There still alive!" Osama screamed.  
  
Harry, Ned, Barney, Bob, Homer and Kyle all rushed out of the tent to see what was causing this. The group got their mp5's with loaded clips and started firing. Grant fired his m16 vigorously at Osama but missed every time because Osama's group was protecting him.  
  
"Kill them! Kill them!" Osama screamed over the gun fire.  
  
The bullets collided against the helicopter giving it some turbulence. Nothing to worry about though the pilot had everything under control. Hammond threw smoke grenades down at the Osama.  
  
"AH!" Osama screamed as the smoke hit his eyes.  
  
"My beautiful eyes!" Osama yelled.  
  
Grant then threw a grenade at him.  
  
"Take this!" Grant yelled with excitement.  
  
This was the first time in his life were he was actually feeling the excitement, and the power! But that only lasted for a minute because he then got serious again and was shooting them. Ian shot Barney by the heart with his pistol.  
  
"Ah!" Barney screamed then fell to the ground.  
  
Harry ran up to Barney while the gun shots were still going on.  
  
"Barney are you ok?" Harry asked.  
  
No answer. Hammond and the rest of them were not using rubber bullets Harry figured. Harry got up and felt sympathy for his lost friend. He was like a brother to him but he wasn't related to him at all. Harry then let go of his mp5 and stood before the helicopters waiting to be shot.  
  
"What are you doing Harry!?" yelled Bob.  
  
"Something I've got to do." Harry answered.  
  
Osama then whispered, "Come through Arnold. Come on."  
  
Grant then shot Harry. Harry's blood splattered all over the floor of the sand coloring it red. Arnold saw what had happened and pointed his Vina gun towards Ian and Grant.  
  
"What are you doing Arnold?!" Grant responded with a surprised expression.  
  
"I'm taking an offer that cannot be refused." Arnold replied.  
  
"I thought I could trust you. After all we've been through." Grant yelled.  
  
Ian suddenly thought of himself and his daughter Kelly and jumped out of the flying helicopter. Ian then ran into the bushes with his pistol and grenades.  
  
The firing stopped. Hammond saw what was happening and then jumped out of his helicopter and then fast walked into the bushes while holding his cane. Osama shot down the helicopter that Hammond was in and the helicopter pilot jumped and landed by Osama's shoe.  
  
"Good job Arnold!" Osama yelled cheerfully.  
  
"Anything for you boss!" Arnold screamed back.  
  
"Get our prisoner's to land the helicopter." Osama requested.  
  
"We only have three of them sir!" Arnold explained.  
  
"That's ok; the other two won't survive in the bushes." Osama explained.  
  
Arnold pointed the Vina gun to Josh's head and Grant just stood still not moving.  
  
"Take us down!" Arnold screamed.  
  
Josh took the helicopter down and landed it.  
  
"I wish I never met you." Grant explained.  
  
They got out of the helicopter. Grant thought that it was stupid to be prisoners.  
  
Hammond caught up to Ian.  
  
"Ian wait!" Hammond screamed.  
  
Ian stopped and looked at Hammond.  
  
"What?" Ian asked.  
  
"Don't run off! We must stick together if we don't want to get eaten!" Hammond explained.  
  
Just then a T-rex came by and looked at them. He seemed hungry and itching for food.  
  
"Just stay still." Ian said.  
  
"I know that you idiot." Hammond responded.  
  
The T-rex then went away.  
  
"We have to go back for Dr. Grant, Josh, and the other helicopter pilot!" Hammond yelled.  
  
"We will once it gets dark." Ian explained.  
  
"I hope you right" Hammond answered.  
  
They sat down and took a sip of water waiting for it to get dark... 


	13. Mrs Schwarzenegger

Back in San Diego...  
  
Mrs. Schwarzenegger was on her bed crying her little heart out. It had been days since Arnold had been out on vacation. She still couldn't believe that he didn't take her.  
  
"Maybe he's having an affair!" She screamed on her bed.  
  
She thought of when she married him and when it was good times and not bad like this one.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Arnold and she were at a wedding all dressed up.  
  
"Arnold, do you take Maria? To be your wife and to love and to care for the rest of your life? The pope asked.  
  
"I do!" Arnold responded.  
  
"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride" The pope finished.  
  
They kiss.  
  
-Flashback ends-  
  
Maria stands up from crying and then tries to call the resort which Arnold said he would be staying at.  
  
"Hm...No answer" Maria began.  
  
Maria call's Will Smith's house and the phone kept ringing and ringing.  
  
"No answer either" Maria said.  
  
Maria gets her purse to go have something to eat. There was a papa John's place right at the end of the town. Maria walked into the Papa John's place. There was a T.V. with a picture of the new Jurassic Park.  
  
T.V. saying, "We now believe folks that Osama Bin Ladin is on an Island which very is the new Jurassic Park itself."  
  
Maria stared at the T.V. of Osama Bin Ladin and his crew. Arnold was standing right next to them but Will Smith wasn't.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Maria screamed and she fell while starting to cry. Osama on the T.V. asks, "I don't want any people to come to this island because I am in complete control."  
  
"Maria isn't that your husband on the T.V. next to Osama Bin Ladin?" The Papa John's cashier Fred asks.  
  
Maria nods then sits down by the cashier.  
  
"I thought he was having an affair but I-I guess I was wrong. He is one of them. A natural Terrorist while he was an actor!" Maria screamed while crying her heart out.  
  
"It's ok. Calm down Maria." Fred whispered while patting her back.  
  
"God why do you have to treat me this way?" Maria screamed up at the ceiling.  
  
She then fell to the floor and tried not to get knocked out because of the shock... 


	14. Rescue Operation

It became dark on the island that was supposed to be the new Jurassic Park. Ian and Hammond woke up from their nap and were ready to see what they can do.  
  
"What are we going to do to get Grant, Josh, and the other helicopter pilot out?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Let's just say this is a rescue operation not a damn visit." Ian explained.  
  
"Alight." Hammond agreed.  
  
"Were going to have to use the dinosaurs to distract them; maybe we can get the T-rex to come and destroy most of their stuff." Ian continued.  
  
Just off in the distance was a T-rex chewing on a cow that was left here when the island was first shut down to all visitors.  
  
"How convenient." Hammond laughed.  
  
Ian got up and walked up right in front of the T-rex. The T-rex looked up while a piece of the cow's guts were hanging from its teeth.  
  
"HEY! OVER HERE! HEY!" Ian yelled as he started running waving his hands up in the air.  
  
Hammond ducked down in the bushes so he could not be stopped. Ian kept running as the T-rex was trying to bite his head off. Ian got to the tent were Grant, Josh, and the other helicopter pilot were being kept.  
  
"What the hell is that!?" Bob screamed from inside one of the tents.  
  
Bob then ran out to see Ian running waving his hands up in the air still screaming.  
  
Bob screamed, "OH MY GOD!"  
  
Ian ran for a sand hill and ducked down in it while the T-rex ran by it and destroyed the laptop and the satellite. Grant was inside the tent and knew what was happening so he instructed Josh and the other helicopter pilot.  
  
"On my word...we run" Grant yelled.  
  
"RUN!" Grant screamed.  
  
Grant, Josh, and the other helicopter pilot ran as fast as they could. Grant saw the sand hill and they all ducked.  
  
"Ian what are you doing here?" Grant asked while looking at Ian. "I'm trying to save your guy's ass." Ian replied.  
  
Osama, Arnold, Ned, and Kyle ran out of another tent to see the T-rex biting Bob.  
  
"Uh-oh." Ned whispered.  
  
The T-rex saw them and as the group started to run he bite Kyle's arm off and carried him up in the air and ate him whole.  
  
"Grant told me once to stay still. So guys stay still." Arnold whispered.  
  
The group stayed still as the T-rex destroyed there other stuff. Grant, Josh, the other helicopter pilot, and Ian went away from the dirt pound and made sure the T-rex didn't see them. They started to run into the bushes.  
  
Hammond saw them come back while he was sitting down waiting.  
  
"Everyone get out ok Ian?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Yeah" Ian replied.  
  
"Who's screwed up plan was that!?" Grant yelled in frustration.  
  
"That was Ian's plan, Grant." Hammond explained.  
  
"Ian you did a good job." Grant complimented.  
  
"Now we just have to get back to InGen and make sure we get enough weapons to take out Arnold and Osama Bin Ladin." Grant explained.  
  
They started walking into the field when they spotted the Spinosaurus staring at them... 


	15. Run away from the Spinosaurus!

Grant, Ian, Hammond, Josh, and the other helicopter pilot looked at the Spinosaurus. The Spinosaurus roared! It charged for the group in the bushes.  
  
"To get to InGen were going to have to go through the Spinosaurus." Grant explained.  
  
"We already know that." Hammond and Ian said.  
  
"Run!" Grant whispered to the group.  
  
Grant ran ahead of them and was going straight for the Spinosaurus. The Spinosaurus looked at him in the eye when Grant got close enough. The other helicopter pilot was scared out of his mind so he rushed between the Spinosaurus's legs and looked back.  
  
"Don't run ahead!" Ian yelled.  
  
The Spinosaurus turned the other direction away from Grant and went after the other helicopter pilot. The other helicopter pilot was running faster and faster. He could almost see InGen's base. The helicopter pilot made his way to the gate of the InGen's base.  
  
"Let me in!" The helicopter pilot yelled.  
  
"Ok hang on just a sec." The guard said while looking at the Spinosaurus that was running to get to his prey.  
  
The Spinosaurus caught up to the other helicopter pilot and ate him as the gate was opening.  
  
"AH!" The helicopter pilot screamed before the Spinosaurus ate his head.  
  
The guard quickly closed the gate.  
  
Grant, Hammond, Ian, and Josh could hear the Spinosaurus eating the other helicopter pilot. The Spinosaurus ran back to Grant who was now in the group with Ian, Hammond, and Josh.  
  
"What do we do now?" Josh asked afraid.  
  
"Run for the tree's. We will get to InGen that way." Grant whispered.  
  
Grant, Hammond, Ian and Josh ran for the trees. They climbed up the trees but the Spinosaurus could still get them. They had to move fast while jumping them or the Spinosaurus would eat them whole.  
  
"What do we do once we get there?" Josh screamed behind Hammond.  
  
"JUMP!" Grant yelled. Grant, Hammond, and Ian kept on jumping and jumping as the Spinosaurus would kept following and running to keep up. Josh was very close to the Spinosaurus since he could not jump well. Josh jumped to another tree but almost fell to the ground. His hands were clutching to the branch trying not to fall.  
  
"Please god don't let me die now!" Josh screamed while starting to cry.  
  
Josh's fingers were slipping and the Spinosaurus was getting ever so close. The Spinosaurus opened its mouth and bite Josh in the leg.  
  
"NO! GOD YOU DIDN'T SAVE ME!" Josh screamed as the Spinosaurus bite his leg off.  
  
Josh fell to the ground and was trying to crawl while blood smeared out of one of his legs. Josh didn't want this to be the end of his life. He kept crawling and crawling. The Spinosaurus would just walk along. Grant, Hammond, and Ian reached the electrified gate. They climbed that one tree higher and higher.  
  
"Ready for this?" Grant asked Ian and Hammond.  
  
"Yeah, John I think you should hold onto me so you don't fall." Ian said.  
  
"Yeah I think your right." Hammond agreed.  
  
Grant found two vines and Ian grabbed one from Grant.  
  
"Here we go!" Grant yelled.  
  
All the InGen people were watching them swing over the electrified fence. They then got rocket launchers and shot at the Spinosaurus and rushed out to Josh.  
  
"Thank you god! Thank you!" Josh screamed with joy.  
  
Josh was taken to a medical center to have a wooden leg put in one of his legs. He would still be able to help them get Osama and Arnold but he could not walk.  
  
"We need a plan." Hammond began while they were sitting in chairs in a circle. Ian and Grant looked at each other and they both didn't know what to do... 


	16. Plan B

Ian, Hammond, and Grant were still thinking of a plan. Everyone of there plans had failed that they came up with. Like Arnold betraying them in sudden attack when they were almost about to win.  
  
"Hm...We could get Josh to fly us over there and we can just throw grenades down until they die." Hammond said.  
  
"That's a good idea." Grant and Ian agreed.  
  
Grant and Ian ran to the shed and opened it. There were still lots of Grenades left and they found another helicopter that they could fly on. This was there last hope on getting Arnold and Osama destroyed.  
  
"How many grenades you got?" Grant asked Ian.  
  
"I've got at least 12." Ian answered while showing them to Grant.  
  
Ian had made his shirt into sort of like a bag but he just folded the top of it and held it so the grenades would stay in. Grant had 20 grenades with him. When no more grenades could be found Ian and Grant went out of the shed and locked it up.  
  
"Ready?" Hammond yelled.  
  
"Ready!" They both yelled back.  
  
Josh rushed out on a cane and got in the helicopter. The doctor's just ban dashed up his leg instead of taking it off completely because it would cause too much pain.  
  
"How's the leg?" Hammond asked Josh as he got into the driver's seat.  
  
"It's doing fine." Josh responded.  
  
Josh had the option to go home but he didn't feel like it. He wanted to stay here and help Hammond get the terrorist's off the island before they took it over.  
  
"This should be easy." Ian yelled over the helicopter blades at Grant.  
  
"Yeah. There are only two of them" Grant replied.  
  
The helicopter took off while starting to head for the shoreline... 


	17. Final Takedown

There was a Sunset when the helicopter got to the Shoreline. Everything seemed to be destroyed it looked like from the helicopter. There was only one tent left which had Arnold and Osama bin Ladin in. Arnold came out to the tent crying.  
  
"Take me! Just take me down! I humiliated my wife...my country...my state...my city...my government. Just take me down god damn it! I don't want to live anymore! I never thought it would come to this!" Arnold yelled at the helicopter's crying.  
  
Osama Bin Ladin rushed out of the tent and held a gun up to him.  
  
"If you don't leave right now he'll die!" Osama screamed.  
  
Grant jumped from the helicopter leaving Ian and Hammond in it. Grant didn't have any grenades with him or any weapons.  
  
"Look I'm unarmed." Grant explained.  
  
"Shoot me!" Arnold screamed still crying.  
  
Grant asked, "Why would you want to become a terrorist in the first place Arnold?"  
  
Arnold crying while gun was still pointed at him, "I don't know. I thought I was going to get more money. So then I and my wife could be happy. But Osama just said that there was no money! Just the Island which we would never get!"  
  
"Calm down Arnold." Grant began as Arnold was crying like a rampaged frog.  
  
"I said get out of here!" Osama screamed.  
  
Osama's finger was getting closer to pulling the trigger.  
  
"You know you don't want to pull the trigger Osama." Grant explained.  
  
"Why not?" Osama asked.  
  
"You would be killing me who am a really good actor!" Arnold shouted.  
  
"So." Osama said.  
  
Arnold then pulled Osama's gun out of Osama's hand and shot Osama in the heart. He quickly pointed it toward Grant.  
  
"Fooled you didn't I?" Arnold asked.  
  
"Yeah I would have never thought of you being the mass murder of all time." Grant explained. "During my acting career, you should know that I killed a lot of people." Arnold answered.  
  
Grant then kicked Arnold in the hand. Arnold held his hand in pain.  
  
"AH!" Arnold yelled.  
  
"You should be hurting. You deserved it." Grant explained.  
  
Grant then grabbed the gun and shot Arnold in the heart. Arnold fell to his deadly doom and died immediately.  
  
Grant had the helicopter's raised so he could get the hell out of there. The last thing they did was throw a bunch of grenades down at the equipment so no one could use it ever again. Arnold's body ended up at sea.  
  
The helicopter then flew back to InGen's base... 


	18. The Note

2 months later...  
  
Grant and Hammond went to a funeral in San Diego, California. Maria walked up in a black dress to Grant with her family around her. They were in a church and people from Arnold's side of the family and Maria's side of the family came to look at the dead Arnold who was found in the water.  
  
"Dr. Grant..." Maria Paused.  
  
"Why did Arnold turn into a terrorist? He was happy with the life he had now. Why did he have to change?" Maria cried.  
  
"I don't know...He said something about getting big money but when he found out that there was no money he completely went insane. I knew him from coming on the trip to the island. But I never thought he would turn on me and his friend Will Smith who died by a Velocirapter." Grant explained.  
  
"What's a Velocirapter?" Maria asked.  
  
Grant answered, "A Velocirapter is a very dangerous animal...It's not like a T-rex...if you stare at him the Velocirapter will stare at you back. The attack doesn't come from the front but from the sides."  
  
"Sounds terrifying." Maria said.  
  
Maria turned to Hammond, "Are you the man who created Jurassic Park?"  
  
"Yes I am" Hammond answered.  
  
Maria punched Hammond in the stomach.  
  
"Ouch! That hurt lady!" Hammond yelled in the church and it echoed.  
  
"You deserved it!" Maria shouted back at him.  
  
Maria walked away in frustration. Grant went up to Arnold's body and saw something in his pocket. A piece of paper that no one had noticed was in there. Grant pulled it out and Hammond was looking at it too.  
  
"You're next Hammond. I'll do what I did to Osama and Arnold." The note read. 


	19. Getting Info from the Shooter

Grant and Hammond just didn't know who could be up to this or who could be in this little horror. Grant was driving home from the funeral when someone shot at his window.  
  
"Shit!" Grant yelled.  
  
People around him started to scream and run away. Grant then saw his shooter in a near by store called Barnes and Nobel. Grant got out of his car and ran for the Barnes and Nobel store.  
  
"Stop right there!" A police man screamed.  
  
Grant heard him but didn't stop; he was looking for revenge. Grant entered the Barnes and Nobel store in a flash. His shooter was holding a Sniper rifle while smoking a cigarette. Other people in the store were frightened and didn't move because the shooter was with a sniper rifle. Grant could see the shooter had a black mask on and was wearing black pants, and a t- shirt.  
  
The shooter looked at Grant out of his mask. Just stared at him waiting. Grant made his move closer to the shooter but the shooter ran through the isles in the store and out the back. Grant chased after him with a determined look on his face.  
  
"STOP!" Grant yelled.  
  
The shooter turned back in the alley and shot at him. Grant dodged the bullet like it was nothing. Grant finally caught up to his shooter and punched him.  
  
"Who sent you!?" Grant yelled.  
  
"I-I." The shooter started to say.  
  
"Answer me!" Grant yelled again and punched him.  
  
"I was sent to shoot the living day lights out of you!" The shooter screamed in fury.  
  
Blood was coming out of his nose now.  
  
"But who sent you." Grant asked again before he took another punch.  
  
"I'm never going to tell you Dr. Alan Grant!" The shooter yelled.  
  
"Tell me!" Grant screamed at him while holding his collar.  
  
"It's someone who you know personally." The shooter explained.  
  
"Give me a name!" Grant screamed.  
  
"His name is Paul Kirby." The shooter answered.  
  
"Paul Kirby!?" Grant yelled surprised.  
  
"Yes!" The shooter screamed.  
  
Grant punched the shooter and knocked him out. Grant took the sniper rifle and through it on the other side of the fence that he was by. A cat made a squeal sound. Grant walked to his car and got in.  
  
"Now off to find Kirby!" Grant yelled. 


	20. Searching for Paul Kirby

Grant's car went like the speed of light on the freeway. His car zoomed for miles and miles so he could find out why Kirby was doing this. The car Grant was in was a Mustang. The Mustang's speed right now on the freeway was over the speed limit.  
  
"I'm going to get you Kirby!" Grant whispered sounding pissed off.  
  
Grant saw some cops up ahead so he slowed down his Mustang. After a few minutes Grant passed the cops and sped up again. His speed limit this time was 120. He was going very fast. Some cars on the freeway shouted at him while smoking and driving.  
  
"UP YOURS!" Some punk driver shouted at him while giving him the middle finger.  
  
Grant ignored his rude remark and kept on driving. It would soon be time when he would get to a food restaurant and get something to eat. Grant slowed down on exit 20 and saw a McDonald's sign. He was hungry since it was about supper time for him when he was at home. Grant took the exit and drove into the McDonald's parking lot and drove into the drive through.  
  
"May I take your order?" the voice asked.  
  
Grant answered, "Yeah a Big Mac with a Coke and Large fry's."  
  
"First window please and that will be $16" The voice responded.  
  
"Man $16. Over here it's a rip off." Grant whispered to himself while he drove up to the first window.  
  
"$16 please." The man asked.  
  
Grant gave him the $16 and went up to the second window. The man handed him his food and he started off looking for the Kirby's house. He knew that it was somewhere in this city but he just didn't know where.  
  
"Ah I remember where I can locate him. Paint and Tile plus." Grant whispered pleased.  
  
The Mustang drove to the nearby mall which Kirby had said that he would be in Grant's last adventure to the park. Grant finished eating his fry's and chugging down his Coke which he got a little on the sidewalk outside but no one probably cares one bit.  
  
"That was good." Grant chuckled.  
  
Grant got out of his Mustang and locked the car while walking into the Mall.  
  
The mall was huge and filled with tons of people. Grant didn't know where to look next.  
  
"Do you happen to know where Paint and tile plus is?" Grant asked a lady shopping with her kids.  
  
"We go there all the time for supplies. I think there's this dude named Paul Kirby who owns the store." The lady answered.  
  
"But do you know what side of the mall it's on?" Grant asked getting impatient.  
  
"On the other side." The lady answered smiling.  
  
"Thanks." Grant responded.  
  
Grant saw little kids running through out the mall playing shoot em up games in the little tug boat models. Teenage girls were in groups of 4 to 5 laughing and giggling while watching the teenage boys talk about skateboarding, and BMX. Grant saw many stores like Barnes and Nobel, EB Games, The candy factory which many kids were lined up in a huge line to get candy. Then he saw Paint and Tile Plus in the corner of the very back of the mall.  
  
"Man he must not get any visitor's." Grant said to himself.  
  
No one was in line at Paint and Tile plus so Grant walked in while looking at Kirby. 


	21. Fight in Paint and Tile Plus

Paul Kirby was behind the counter of his store staring at Grant with fixed eyes. He looked scared out of his mind and didn't know what was coming.  
  
"What do you want?" Paul Kirby asked.  
  
"Why did you send the shooter out to kill me?" Grant answered.  
  
"I didn't." Kirby explained.  
  
"Sure you didn't" Grant answered.  
  
"Maybe I did but I did it for a good reason Dr. Grant." Kirby said sounding afraid.  
  
Grant then jumped over the counter and tackled Paul Kirby.  
  
"I hate you!" Grant screamed.  
  
People from outside were crowding around Paint and Tile plus.  
  
"Fight! Fight!" the people screamed.  
  
Grant punched Kirby like he was nothing. Paul's nose started to bleed and he was not happy about it one bit.  
  
"Why did you do that for!?" Paul screamed.  
  
"You tried to kill me!" Grant yelled back at him.  
  
"AHH!" Paul screamed while ramming Grant into a set of tiles.  
  
The Tiles smashed on the floor and went into a bunch of little pieces.  
  
"You piece of shit!" Paul screamed like no other.  
  
Grant then dodged him and he hit paint which splattered all over the floor. A police officer came to watch the fight but he didn't try and stop it.  
  
"Why did you kill Arnold and Osama Bin Ladin?" Grant asked.  
  
Paul's lips were bleeding like no other and the police cop didn't even try and help him one little bit.  
  
"Because they were trash and I wanted to be famous!" Paul chuckled.  
  
Grant then rammed Paul into the cashier counter and Paul went straight over the counter instead of going under it. Paul then got back up and put his fists up and was punching Grant like mad.  
  
"Take some of this!" Paul yelled while he punched Grant in the face.  
  
"That hurt!" Grant yelled back at him.  
  
Grant then punched Paul in the stomach. Paul was walking around his store tripping on his brooms and brushes which landed on the floor. He then started opening paint and pouring it all over the place. Grant felt like that was enough but Paul just kept coming at him. Wanting more and more then ever.  
  
"What are your plans next Kirby huh?" Grant asked him.  
  
"My team is already there getting set up to do something extraordinary that no one has ever thought of!" Paul yelled.  
  
"Like what!" Grant screamed.  
  
Paul ran forward at Grant but Grant dodged it and Paul hit more tiles which smashed on the floor.  
  
"Fight Fight fight!" yelled the people as more started to gather.  
  
"Aren't you going to do something for them?" asked someone in the crowd to a police officer.  
  
"No I think I'll let them settle this out and if it gets to out of hand then I'll step in." The police man shouted.  
  
Paul runs behind his desk and gets out a knife and starts to swing it at Grant.  
  
"Why are you doing this!? You used to be nice Paul!" Grant screamed at him while trying to dodge the knife.  
  
The knife hit Grants arm and blood started drip down his arm. Paul was wheezing hard and tried to take a breath. Grant slammed into him again.  
  
"One more thing Kirby! Why do you want to kill Hammond?" Grant asked while yelling.  
  
"Because he stole my new idea!" Paul answered.  
  
"No that was Hammond's new idea." Grant answered.  
  
A police cop thought it was enough and broke up the fight. Grant walked away from the place and wanted to go back to Jurassic Park. 


	22. Back to the Island

Grant got in his Mustang car and took out his cell phone and called Hammond.  
  
"Yes?" Hammond answered.  
  
"Yeah Hammond I found out who wants to kill you and who tried to kill me." Grant explained.  
  
"Who?" Hammond answered.  
  
"Paul Kirby. He has a team on the Island right now and there ready to do the most amazing thing ever. It's probably bad." Grant responded.  
  
"Where are you now?" Hammond asked.  
  
"I'm driving to the airport why?" Grant answered.  
  
"You won't need to get on a plane. My helicopter pilot, Josh will fly you out. Meet him in the old hanger." Hammond explained.  
  
"Will do." Grant responded.  
  
Grant drove to the old Hanger. No one was there yet to pick him up. Grant was thinking about whether he was going to survive this. Last time he did but he wanted to go back to stop Kirby's team who had no clue what it was like or anything.  
  
A helicopter landed in the old hanger bay which was open. Grant locked up his mustang and hide it in there thinking that no one would want to steal it.  
  
"Hey how's it going?" Josh yelled over the helicopter blades while Grant got in next to him.  
  
"Good how've you been holding up?" Grant asked.  
  
"I've been better." Josh chuckled.  
  
Josh's metal legs pressed against the floor and the helicopter lifted off the ground.  
  
"Why are you coming back Grant?" Josh asked suspicious.  
  
"I ran into a guy named Paul Kirby who said he was the one who left the note in Arnold's pocket. He wanted to kill Hammond and do something very dangerous that would make John Hammond not want to open the park again." Grant explained while they were now going over the water.  
  
"Man will you look at that sunset. It's beautiful isn't it?" Josh asked.  
  
"Yeah it sure is." Grant answered.  
  
2 hours had passed and it was getting dark. The island was coming up with dinosaurs on the mountains roaring. Grant looked down to see the Spinosaurus munching on a Velocirapter.  
  
"This sure brings back memories!" Grant said to Josh.  
  
On the shoreline Grant saw that there was a base camp with lots of people roaming around loading their weapons with ammo and they had gas mask's on.  
  
"Look!" Grant yelled while pointing at the base camp.  
  
"I've never noticed that before!" Josh answered back.  
  
The helicopter landed at InGen's base where Hammond was waiting for them and Ian. Grant got out of the helicopter and walked over to Hammond and Ian. 


	23. Mustard Gas

Grant, Ian, and other 5 people who were selected to be on the team loaded up to take on Paul Kirby's team.  
  
"Get on Gas masks!" Grant yelled.  
  
"Why!?" The other's yelled back.  
  
"Just incase they unleash something bad!" Grant explained.  
  
Hammond and the other InGen helpers all got inside where gas couldn't tough em. Grant and his team had their m16's loaded. Grant led the team through the jungle while avoiding Velocirapter's that would come across their path. The Spinosaurus saw them but he was to busy eating a T-rex to even notice them.  
  
"Just a little further!" Grant whispered to his team.  
  
Ian was pointing his m16 in all directions just incase a Velocirapter came up and killed him. The other 5 guys were Gary, Zak, Patrick, John, and Samantha. No one knew that Samantha was a girl since she wore that Gas Mask.  
  
"Are we there yet?" asked Samantha.  
  
Ian responded, "You sound like a girl!"  
  
Samantha continued, "That's because I am a girl!"  
  
"Don't tell Grant!" Samantha whispered.  
  
"Alright." Ian promised.  
  
Paul Kirby's team consisted of 10 people with cans of what seemed to be Mustard gas.  
  
"Shit!" Grant whispered.  
  
Ian went up to where Grant was.  
  
"What is it?" Ian asked.  
  
"Look." Grant said while pointing his finger to the can of Mustard gas.  
  
"Oh my god! That's Illegal! It was used in World War 1!" Ian explained.  
  
"I've studied this. It only affects humans but doesn't affect dinosaurs. It affects Fly's." Grant continued.  
  
Paul Kirby's team then pulled open the Mustard gas and it started to spread all over the island. The Mustard gas affected bugs that grew really big. Up to 20ft. high or sometimes even 100ft high. Grant, Ian, and the rest of his team all huddled in a group with their gas masks on.  
  
"This is bad." Ian explained to Grant.  
  
The Mustard gas reached the InGen compound and Hammond and his helpers were watching the horror from inside the compound. Every bug was growing bigger and bigger and bigger.  
  
"We've got to do something!" Hammond yelled through out the compound.  
  
No one answered.  
  
Back were Ian, Grant, and the rest of the team was they could see large Fly's that were buzzing around and it was really annoying. The Velocirapter's would call for help and attack these new large creatures.  
  
"Watch out!" Grant yelled as a Fly was heading straight for them.  
  
The team ducked but it got Chris by the neck.  
  
"Help me!" Chris yelled.  
  
They didn't want Kirby's team to know that they were there so they did nothing for Chris and let the huge Fly have him. The mustard gas was still spreading and then went in the ocean and spread to all the fish that now was half shark and half fish. The mustard gas could not reach the other side of the world but it only reached the island and some part of the ocean.  
  
"This is bad...very bad." Ian yelled.  
  
The mustard gas started to disappear. Now even the planets became affected which Grant thought that Mustard gas wouldn't affect it. Grant could see Kirby's team laughing up a storm as the Mustard gas started to disappear. Before it was all gone one of his member's in his team took off his gas mask.  
  
"Don't!" One of them yelled.  
  
"Ah!" the dude answered.  
  
His whole body felt like it was burning and he completely disappeared and blood was on the ground. Grant and Ian watched this horrid thing. Mustard gas is now officially considered dangerous.  
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Ian.  
  
"Go back to the compound!" Grant yelled.  
  
They started running! 


	24. Heading for the compound

Grant, Ian, and the 4 others ran back to the compound in the dark. No one could see anything but they new that the compound was straight ahead of them because they could see its lights. Grant stepped in Spinosaurus poop.  
  
"Sick!" Samantha screamed in the dark.  
  
"Who said that!?" Grant yelled confused.  
  
"I did sir." Samantha answered.  
  
"Why is there a girl here?" Grant asked Ian.  
  
"She is help to us Grant." Ian explained.  
  
"Fine." Grant responded.  
  
Grant wiped the Poop off of his shoe and they continued towards the compound. There were large Caterpillars who would walk in front of them like they were little ants in a pack. Grant could see the compound as they were getting closer and closer to it. A Spinosaurus came upon them in the dark and they stopped.  
  
"Maybe if we don't make a single sound he'll go past us." Grant whispered to his team.  
  
The Spinosaurus didn't hear them so he moved on. Grant thought it was hard to run in the dark since he had no lights except for the ones in the compound. They still had their masks on so they wouldn't be affected by the Mustard gas if it was still out there. A T-rex saw them walking along in the mud towards the compound. ROAR went the T-rex.  
  
"Stay still!" Grant yelled.  
  
They didn't make a move and the T-rex took a big dump right next to them. He then moved along his way to hung for food.  
  
"Dinosaurs are starting to poop more then ever since that mustard gas came along." Ian observed.  
  
Grant then looked back and a huge fly was moving towards them buzzing! The sound was getting louder and louder. Grant's heart started beating very fast. He had never seen one want to kill someone like this one.  
  
"Duck!" Grant yelled.  
  
"Where!?" answered John.  
  
The rest of them ducked except for John who got picked off by the fly.  
  
"Ah!" John screamed.  
  
They started running faster and faster now then ever towards the compound. It was getting close. Grant, Ian, Samantha, Patrick, and Zak made it to the electrified fence.  
  
"Let us in!" Grant screamed.  
  
Hammond got on a gas mask and ran out with his cane and opened the fence. They all got in and the fly was moving ever so close. Just as they were in the electrified fence closed and the fly got electrocuted.  
  
"Thanks Hammond!" Grant yelled.  
  
"We better get inside!" Ian interrupted.  
  
They rushed inside not even looking back. 


	25. Looking at our Options!

Grant, Ian, Samantha, Zack, and Patrick were really tired from the night's excursion into the woods.  
  
Hammond, "What happened?"  
  
Grant, "They released Mustard gas. Unfortunately covered the whole island, made the flies and plants change."  
  
"Oh my god!" Hammond screamed terrified.  
  
A big fly zoomed past the electric gate trying to hit at it and break through. The sound would be a banging sound when it hit the gate. BANG! After 3-4 try's the fly would get electrocuted and zoom off somewhere else.  
  
"This is worse then dinosaur's Hammond." Grant explained.  
  
Ian interrupted, "A lot worse."  
  
Ian then continued, "You son of a bitch! You weren't supposed to make a island with dinosaur's on it. That was supposed to be impossible! Now look what you've done. If the dinosaur's get beyond the island. The whole human population could be extinct!"  
  
Hammond screamed, "I didn't know!"  
  
"Well now's your time to know." Ian argued.  
  
"What are our options?" Samantha asked while sitting on the side of the wall post.  
  
Grant answered, "We need to escape from the Island."  
  
He paused.  
  
Grant continued, "Hammond I'm sorry but your new rides won't work. The Bugs and plants will kill us all if we don't get out of here."  
  
"What are we going to do about the terrorists!?" Hammond questioned.  
  
"Bomb em." Grant explained.  
  
"If Arnold was still here we could destroy the terrorist's easily." Ian explained.  
  
"But he's not here." Grant interrupted.  
  
"As soon as we get back we should kill Paul Kirby." Ian whispered to Grant who smiled.  
  
"Wait instead of bombing the island couldn't we plan a full attack assault with H2's and machine gunner's on them?" Hammond questioned.  
  
"We could but then some of us would have to die and we wouldn't want that." Grant answered.  
  
"Then what could we do..." Hammond questioned.  
  
"There has to be something better then bombing the island that's for sure." Hammond began again.  
  
"Well can you think of any Mr. Smarty pants?" Grant laughed.  
  
"How about you and Ian go back to the City and tell Kirby to get his team out of there. Then you kill him." Hammond explained.  
  
"That would work." Ian answered.  
  
"Josh do you think you could fly us out of here?" Grant asked.  
  
"It would be my pleasure." Josh answered.  
  
Grant, Ian, and Josh went outside to the helicopter on the other side of the building. Ian and grant got pistols and put them in there holsters.  
  
"It's time to kick some ass!" screamed Ian.  
  
Grant smiled as they took off for the city. It was beginning to be sunny again. Josh flew for hours until they got there. 


	26. The Vent

Josh flew the helicopter above the mall while Grant and Ian grabbed ropes and propelled down to the roof. The helicopter was going to wait for them there. Grant figured they had a couple of hours.  
  
"You have a couple of hours before I take this helicopter and get out of here!" Josh yelled down to them.  
  
Grant and Ian nodded. There was a vent next to them so Grant opened the vent with his hands and went in. Ian followed Grant closely. There were little holes which they could see the mall and people were starting to come in and look for merchandise that they would like to buy. Grant then saw Paul Kirby with his briefcase walking towards paint and tile plus.  
  
"See him?" Grant said while pointing his finger while Ian was looking.  
  
"Yeah I see it...but there are people down there. We'll be considered as terrorists if we go down there." Ian explained.  
  
"You must learn to take risks if you want people to die for what they have done." Grant answered.  
  
Grant then opened the vent and got on a black ski mask.  
  
"Put this on." Grant requested while handing the ski mask to Ian.  
  
Ian put it on. Grant then put some black gloves on so that the police wouldn't be able to identify his fingerprints of Hammond's gun.  
  
Grant, "Ready?"  
  
Ian responded, "Yup."  
  
Grant then got some grenades from his pocket that he snuck onto the helicopter and he told Ian to run back. Ian ran like the wind to the other side of the vent. Grant pulled the pin of the grenade and ran back. BOOM! A huge explosion came from the grenade and the vent was torn open. Paul looked out of his store towards the vent. Many people in the mall that heard it were screaming and running in every direction.  
  
"Let's go." Grant yelled.  
  
Grant got to the open vent whole and jumped over it followed by Ian. Grant then threw another Grenade down the other side of the vent and BOOM! It burst open. They were getting closer to paint and tile plus while blowing up the vent along the way.  
  
"Yeah!" Ian laughed.  
  
Police cops came running to the scene and started shooting where the open vent wholes were. Grant chucked a smoke grenade at the cops and they ran for cover.  
  
"We need back up at the mall on 45th street!" yelled a police cop in his walkie talkie.  
  
"Roger that!" someone on the other end said.  
  
Ian jumped down the first hole in the vent while throwing smoke grenades everywhere. Paul just stood at his counter being very afraid holding his knife. Grant then went down the second hole throwing little concussion grenades which hurt the police cops ears. They were in the mall. 


	27. Ian and Grant vs Paul Kirby

Lots of smoke covered the mall as they got behind a statue. Ian kept chucking concussion grenades which made the police run away.  
  
"RUN!" the police men screamed as they were covering their ears and closing their eyes.  
  
Grant, and Ian made a run for it to Paint and tile plus.  
  
"Close the gates to the store!" yelled another police officer.  
  
Grant and Ian slide on the floor to the other side just as the gates were closing. The gates to the store shut and just inside were Grant, Ian, and Paul. The police came to the gates ready for a show.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?" Paul yelled scared out of his mind.  
  
"Were the Demolition team." Grant chuckled.  
  
The police officer's started laughing their heads off and couldn't stop until their faces got really red.  
  
"Take this!" Paul screamed while swinging his knife at them. Ian kicked the knife out of Paul's hand and it went over the counter.  
  
Grant then shoved Paul into tiles and they splattered all over the floor.  
  
"NO! MY BEAUTIFUL TILES!" Paul screamed while crying.  
  
Grant then punched Paul again and again. Grant thought...Good thing they wore black masks cause Paul doesn't know who he is getting beaten up by.  
  
"Call off your men on Jurassic Park!" Ian yelled.  
  
"Why should I?" Paul answered.  
  
"We'll kill you!" Grant threatened.  
  
"Alright." Paul was about to make a grab for his phone when instead he chucked it at Ian and he docks but the phone broke.  
  
Grant then kicked Paul and punched him like mad. Paul could hardly move and he was huffing and puffing.  
  
"Why do you do this?" Paul asked.  
  
"Cause we can." Ian answered.  
  
-In slow motion- Paul kicked Grant in the cheek and he fell back on some tiles.  
  
Grant got up.  
  
-In fast motion- Ran towards Paul.  
  
Ian was watching Grant kick Paul right in the cheek. Paul rubbed his hand on the check then ran towards Grant. Grant stepped out of the way and Paul ran straight into the bars. The bars wobbled back and forth making this CLING sound. Ian and Grant nodded to each other then rammed into Paul.  
  
"OW!" Paul screamed.  
  
Grant and Ian both punched Paul as fast as they could. Paul then broke free and ran to his cash register. Paul grabbed his money then threw the cash register at Ian's head. Ian got a big blow on the head because it hit him.  
  
"That son of a bitch." Ian whispered very pissed off.  
  
Ian kicked Paul hard again.  
  
"Give up?" Ian asked.  
  
"NEVER!" Paul yelled.  
  
Eric then was in the mall and saw his dad getting beat up by the two masked men. He went up to the gate and started watching.  
  
"Get em dad!" Eric screamed.  
  
Paul looked at Eric, his only son he had ever had. Paul thought if he died then Eric would have no father. Paul quickly got up his strength but took another blow. Ian punched him in the gut. Paul was bleeding hard now; his face was covered with blood. Grant punched him again then saw Eric.  
  
"Come on!" Eric yelled.  
  
Grant remembered when he spent time with the Kirby's on the Island. He would never forget how Billy had saved Eric. Grant took out his pistol and aimed it at Eric.  
  
"Forgive me god." Grant whispered while closing his eyes.  
  
His finger was getting closer to the trigger and then a bullet went out of the barrel. Eric felt a sharp pain in his chest. Paul looked up and saw Eric fall to the ground. Paul's eyes were wide when he looked at Eric in shock and disbelief.  
  
"Its all my fault!" Paul screamed.  
  
Paul started to punch Ian and Grant harder and harder. Paul took another blow to the head and fell. 


	28. Arnold Schwarzenegger is a Cyborg

Paul awoke to see Grant and Ian looking down at him. The gates were still closed from what Paul could see as he got up. Grant handed him a cell phone.  
  
"Tell them to get back here or your dead to." Grant explained.  
  
"No!" Paul yelled as he chucked the cell phone at the gate.  
  
Just then Maria came with someone that Grant couldn't believe who it was. It was impossible Grant thought as he was looking at Arnold Schwarzenegger standing right beside her. Grant and Ian walked over to the gates.  
  
"Is that really Arnold Maria?" Grant asked.  
  
Arnold just stared at them both.  
  
"No...But he's really close to being Arnold. He is a robot but I had him look exactly alike. He is kind of like the Cyborg in the Terminator series." Maria answered.  
  
"No way..." Ian said staring.  
  
"I am here to help." Arnold began.  
  
"I had him programmed to think on his on...act on his on...even go to sleep on his own." Maria explained.  
  
"But will he turn on us like the real Arnold did?" Ian asked.  
  
"No...Not unless he's offered a check. No ones going to offer him a check anytime soon." Maria chuckled.  
  
"This is getting too much like the terminator series." Grant laughed.  
  
Maria scowled.  
  
The police men had all went back on duty because they had gotten a call from their walkie talkies. Paul crawled up to the gates and went next to it with his dead son Eric on the other side.  
  
"I am sorry son." Paul cried while holding his hand through the gate.  
  
Arnold came up to Eric and bashed him around.  
  
"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Paul screamed in anger.  
  
"Making sure he's dead." Arnold responded.  
  
"He is!" Paul cried.  
  
Arnold set down Eric. Paul tried to get closer to him.  
  
Grant looked at his watch, "Shit we have a deadline. We have to leave in like 10 minutes."  
  
Grant couldn't think of anything else to do so he shot Paul. Grant then shot at the vent and opened it. Grant got on Ian's shoulders and he climbed up. Grant reached his hand for Ian's and then got Ian up the vent. They went above where Arnold was and shot bullets through the vent missing Arnold.  
  
"Come on!" Grant yelled while holding his hand out.  
  
Arnold took his hand and grabbed it. Once they were in the vent Grant, Ian, and Arnold went to the roof. The helicopter was still there. When Josh saw Arnold he was frightened but Grant told him that he was a Cyborg.  
  
"Isn't that from the movie, Terminator?" Josh laughed.  
  
"Yeah but he will hurt you." Grant answered.  
  
The helicopter lifted off the ground and was heading for the island. 


End file.
